


The Blue Touch Paper At Your Back (or Nicolo's Gift!)

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [4]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from 'Burn Up' by Siouxsie and the Banshees<br/>[Why blue touch paper? Well, on reading it it's flippin' obvious ;-)]</p><p>It's now the day after Maiden's wedding.</p><p>"The cold light of mor... scratch that. It was so totally late in the afternoon, the sun was hot and so was Matt. Hot because he'd been planning mischief. Revenge, if you will, for cardigan/manly chest combos..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Touch Paper At Your Back (or Nicolo's Gift!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

****The cold light of mor... scratch that. It was so totally late in the afternoon, the sun was hot and so was Matt. Hot because he'd been planning mischief. Revenge, if you will, for cardigan/manly chest combos.

But also planning a thank you for Nicolo. The cupid who came into their lives with, shall we say, toys rather than the traditional bow and arrow. They'd umm, still hit the target though. So to speak.

Matt moved quietly round the room, the air conditioning covering any giveaway sounds. He had to be careful as Aiden was still asleep, sprawled on his stomach across most of (what remained of) the bed, quiff totally _not_ erect. And who knew about the state of any other part of his anatomy. But that would right itself before long if Matt had anything to do with it.

Unbuckling Aiden's bag, Matt started rummaging. Aid didn't carry as much shit with him as he was guilty of, but still - the boy did seem to have an unhealthy obsession for multiple flavours of lube at the moment.Though Matt had plans to dilute them, the thought causing him to bite his tongue so he didn't giggle out loud.

> [Could have been worse. There was that time, you see, when the blue coloured stuff Aiden was hooked on meant their _whole_ flat had looked as if it had been used to film CSI in. All very well, but not on the day that...
> 
> But that's a story from the fourth stage of their relationship. Not from now...]

Taking out the "lick and mix" pack (as Aiden always called it, while making one of _those_ faces at him) Matt went and put all but one of its contents in the wet room.  Quietly humming to himself as he did so, grin spreading across his own face as he turned the shower on.  He did so love the feel of the water against his skin. Heightening every nerve end, connecting all the dots... But not just yet...

Then back through to the bag, digging out the object Aiden had already blurted out that he'd packed for their honeymoon. Nicolo was so unsubtle, he'd also somehow managed to find an X Factor branded microphone shaped case to put it in, so it wasn't exactly easy to miss.

> [And, for once, this was so a story to revisit now. Because it had given Matt this idea...]

Of course, being Nicolo, it hadn't been the whole present. The two rings that formed the handle of the prostate vibe (for that was what it was) had born two matching gift tags. One was addressed to Matt saying it was a replacement for Aiden's "tiny toothbrush". The other, Aiden's, had had a photo of a familiar key and the message "Where one is, the way to heaven is hidden".

I know, who knew Nicolo could be so erotically subtle? Of course he was actually anything but. And that was how they eventually found out who had sabotaged their "private" bathroom cabinet.

The one they'd unlocked earlier in the week, only to find themselves jumping back screaming (in what Matt would like to say was a manly way, but it so wasn't). Screaming and grabbing on to each other as lots of black and copper coloured objects came tumbling out and over them, clattering down and skittering across the tiled floor. Just how many batteries had been stuffed into it they never did count, just knew that they'd keep them going for a very very very _very_ long time.

When Nicolo had been confronted all he texted them in reply was something X-rated about bunnies drumming on the spot. Of course, being Nicolo, they had been relieved he hadn't somehow also rigged it to take a photo of their reaction. But they loved him really, so Nicolo deserved a little thank you. And Aiden deserved to squirm a little. Or a lot (and with that thought Matt's tongue started it's usual journey round his lips)...

Now Aiden was a lazy sod, and did sleep through alarms with infamous regularity. But Matt knew for this, for this he had to be ready as he wouldn't have much time.

Checking round the room his eyes alighted on the discarded cardigan from the night before, lying in a spent pool on the floor where it had eventually broken free. Stooping, capturing it, then putting it on so it hung loosely around his naked body. Yes, they could have some fun with that again when they reached his eventual goal.

Returning to the bed. Returning to his place beside his husband. Returning his eyes to ... Aiden's backside which was twisted in the air just, well, asking for it, really!

Getting his phone ready. Getting that little blue item of exquisite torture lubed and ready. Getting the photograph set up in his mind's eye.  Then...

Reaching downwards, and upwards, meeting resistance, but not too much considering. Switching it on. Rocking back on his heels, taking the photograph, springing off the bed, standing well back, as...

"Fuck me!!!!"

Came from the suddenly wide awake figure on the bed.

"Well if you insist, darlin'..."

 

[To be continued, in the shower!]

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Said blue item and said X Factor microphone case do exist in reality (except the latter is meant to be for pencils LOL) & I'd like to think that someone like Nicolo would have been imaginative enough to pair them together ;-)


End file.
